Digimon DD
by XStormbreakerX
Summary: What happens when six teenagers, all of which are destined to save the Digital and Human Worlds from destruction, are brought together? Especially in a world where dimensions are broken, and very timelines distorted?


**[AIRDRAMON]**

Zane runs, his black sweatpants and shirt covered with little burn spots, sand, and other things unidentifiable by the naked eye. His pitch black and light grey color schemed shoes hit the desert sand as he continues to run. His sea blue eyes are filled to the brim full of fear as he looks behind him, the 7 Digimon, Airdramon still chasing him. Their snake-like bodies shown with slightly damaged red wings, plus a skull mask with an addition of red and yellow feathers around it. Zane starts to feel his legs tire. He either has to stand his ground, or die trying. He swerves around, planting his shoes on the ground; skidding slightly in the process, his shoes making a grinding noise against the sand. Dust flies up around him as the Airdramon come to a stop, seemingly grinning to themselves. Zane reaches for a mysterious object,shrouded in darkness before everything goes black.

The top half of Carson's body flies upward, his blanket moving forward in the process, his dirty blonde hair drenched in sweat. His heart pounds in his chest, as if it is trying to escape. Waking and immobilized by pure fear. "Was that a dream?" he questions to himself. After sitting there for a short time, he feels a vibration in his pocket. Finding a cell phone- hopefully his, from within his pocket. He brings his index finger to the top of his phone, pressing the button. On his lock screen he sees a text from his best friend, Blaze.

**1:20AM - From: Blaze X.**

'Bro, I just had a really weird dream. Thing is, it felt so real, more real than the nightmares I have been having lately.'

Carson reads over this text message at least five times. "Did he have the same dream I did?" Carson wonders to himself. He then starts typing with both of his thumbs on the keyboard, at the average speed of a teenager addicted to their phone, 44 words per minute.

**1:22AM - From: Carson S.**

'Didn't you got those nightmare patches from the doctor or something?'

Carson reads his own message over. Should he tell Blaze he had a nightmare to? His phone buzzes with another text.

**1:23AM - From: Blaze X.**

'Dude, this one is different. It felt so real, like someone was trying to tell me something.' Carson's heart races. Now thinking about it, his nightmare did feel more real than other dreams. Though most of the time lately he has been having dreamless nights. Maybe he simply forgot how a dream felt.

**1:25AM - From: Carson S.**

'Blaze stop being so paranoid. It's just a nightmare.'

Carson replies only to be met with an immediate buzz.

**1:26AM - From: Blaze X.**

'I'm sneaking out tonight. I'm going to find the spot I seen in my dream. I recognized the area around it. It's the alleyway on Kaize Street.'

Carson knows from the semi-unique way Blaze implies things, he wants Carson to go with him.

**1:27AM - From: Carson S.**

'I can't go bro, my parents would kill me and you know that.' Carson looks at his phone, awaiting a response.

**1:27AM - From: Blaze X.**

'You'll only get killed if you get caught.'

Blaze replies. Carson smiles. Blaze always acts like this, rebellious. This might just be because of the teen angst.

**1:28AM - From: Carson S.**

'See you in twenty.'

Carson then shuts his phone off and starts packing. What will he need? He decides to bring his portable phone charger, and his wallet that has that $50 he saved up from chores Carson quietly opens his window, slowly steps out. Being on the second story of the house is much easier, due to the fact that they have an area to step on right under the window that slants downward.

His foot makes contact with one of many shingles, a quiet sound emerging. He then puts his other foot onto the slanted area, and closes his window. He then goes to the edge of the slope and jumps off. His feet touch the ground with a loud plop. He smiles, and then starts to run toward the street that his friend Blaze told him about.

As he is running through the dark streets of his city Orion, he sweats slightly. Carson is glad he does cross-country, otherwise he might not have enough stamina to run down to Kaize Street. Eventually, after about 10 minutes of running he makes it to the street, sweat glistening his forehead. He arrives to see his friend Blaze standing there, checking his watch, his foot against the brick building to the left of the alleyway.

"About time, Carson. Something really weird is going on here." Blaze takes his foot off of the brick wall, making a slight scraping sound against the brick. The horrible stench of garbage in this alleyway invades Carson's nose, making his face twitch slightly. Blaze's foot makes impact with the ground, making another noise similar to when he took his foot off of the brick wall.

"What do you mean, Blaze? I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Blaze starts to walk deeper into the alleyway. Carson has half a mind to run and go back home.

"I mean look at your phone." Blaze replies. Carson's phone suddenly feels heavier in his pocket. "What's wrong with it?" He doesn't say this out loud, only thinks this to himself. Carson takes his phone out of his pocket, and his phone screen is blinding white. He curses and then shines the bright light at the ground. Little yellow and green spots appear in Carson's vision. Carson holds the power button on his phone, he must've left it on and it glitched; yeah, that's gotta be it.

The light stays. Carson's heart starts beating faster, and his anxiety starts to rise. Did he break his phone?

"I was freaked out at first too. Carson, look over here." Blaze says. Carson decides to look over in his direction, really wanting answers. "What's happening to my phone?" "did Blaze cause this?" so many questions, each of this type of caliber run through Carson's mind.

Carson sees another light, but this one is in the shape of an oval, and has blue lines that stem from the middle like a motherboard running through it. Carson doesn't look away. Blaze starts walking towards it, but Carson can't move. What the hell is happening?

"Carson, I'm gonna touch it." Blaze says. Why is Blaze acting so calm? He must have gotten some more drugs without Carson knowing. He doesn't look high, though.

"Don't touch it! Are you fucking insane?" Carson exclaims, loud as can be. Thank god nobody was on the streets, otherwise Carson would've died of embarrassment yelling like that in public.

Blaze's face immediately turns from cocky to irritated. Blaze is acting _really_ strange. Carson blinks, and that fraction of a second that his eyes were closed he felt a stinging sensation on his wrist, as if he were being burned. Blaze then drags Carson forward, ignoring Carson's physical and verbal protests. Carson kicks and screams. He calls for help... but nobody came. He was then dragged by his now ex-best-friend into the blinding light, the eerie hum getting louder in his ears.

It felt like his body was being separated, each singular cell leaving his body, trying as hard as they could to reform. It felt like an eternity has passed, but it also felt like it was no time at all. Carson tries to scream but he has no voice. Carson then passes out.

Carson wakes up on a cold, dank, and hard stone floor. He slowly gets up, his head a bit fuzzy on what happened prior to getting here. He remembers the blinding light, Blaze grabbing his wrist, and how it felt once he went through the light. A fresher, more horrifying realization sets in his mind. That was a portal. He wasn't superstitious and never believed in luck and curses, but now this has made him reconsider that. In fact he is contemplating on his life choices.

Footsteps echo throughout the hall. Carson hears a groan next to him. He never thought to lift his head up until now, the stone floor did feel quite comfortable. The steps get louder and then he hears a gasp. That gasp sounds oddly familiar, but who was it? Carson finally looks up, just in time to see somebody about an inch lower than him from what Carson could see so... maybe 4'12? Somewhere around there, it was hard to make out in the dark. The figure has a lean barely any muscle build, and is silhouetted in black due to the darkness in the room, so Carson can't get a good look. He does recognize claws that look similar to scythes, and a slight pinkish skin color.

The figure glances in his direction.

Carson's heart races as the piercing blood-red eyes study him, as if intrigued. As Carson's eyes adjust to the darkness he can see a slight pink shade on the person... no, not a person, the _creatures _skin. The creature then looked away and continued walking. He starts to hear a noise like metal grinding up against dirt behind him.

'I must be going insane already,' Carson thinks to himself. Carson then hears metal scraping against polished stone. Now he _knows_ something is there. He starts to move closer to the wall, closer to the sound to be precise. Once he gets there he lets out a small whisper.

"Hey," The metal against stone gets even louder, more rushed. He then sees blue metal in the shape of a claw, like those paper claws he used to make when he was ten. He scoots backwards, moving mainly with his hands across the ground to get away from whatever that was. One more claw gets through. Then another. He then hears an impatient sigh from behind the stone wall where the claws were. Carson's back is against the cellar bars.

Now the panicking starts. The metal on stone sound gets nearly ten-times faster, but also gets louder, alerting the guards. Carson starts to calm down slightly. What would be the point of going through all of this trouble to kill _him_? Yeah, whatever this is won't kill him; or at least, that's what he hopes.

**[HACKMON]**

Carson watches as the small metallic-dragon with a cape breaks through the wall. He starts to hear footsteps coming down the hall. Carson feels like he is on the show fear factor with all the stress and terror he is currently under. Carson sees the little creature made a human-sized tunnel for him to crawl through.

"Go through." He then nudges Carson with his very sharp horn. Carson was torn between feeling threatened by this gesture or to take it a kindness. Carson starts to crawl through the tunnel. He hears his cell door open. The beast gets in right behind him, dragging its nails- sorry, _claws_ along the ceiling. The ceiling where he drags caves in a few seconds after he drags. Carson, his adrenaline long pumping, starts to crawl as fast as he could. His forearms get scraped and possibly bruised from how hard he is slamming them on the ground. Eventually the beast stopped dragging it's claws along the dirt-roof.

Eventually both of them make it out into a forest.

"My village is this way." The creature says, walking off in what Carson thinks is North-East.

"Why should I go with you?" Carson exclaims. He is grateful the thing saved him and all, but he doesn't really want to follow it.

"So, you want to die? That is what you choose?" The beast snaps back, obviously angry. Carson starts to feel his anger bubbling inside of him, he breaks him out to treat him like this? Man, he kinda wishes he was back in that jail cell just so he didn't have to deal with people- _things_ that act like this.

"Know what, I don't need you. I'm gonna find my own way in this world, without any more help from you." Carson replies. He then goes over what he just said, that sounds really stupid. In a world more than likely full of creatures like the one that was patrolling outside of his cell... Carson doesn't want to think about having to meet them. The beast then turns around, without a word, and then start running towards the direction his village is. Carson stands there for a second before hearing what sounds like loud, heavy footsteps. He hears a metallic, deep voice yell "Roll out!".

**[GUARDROMON]**

Carson looks around. He just has a feeling in his gut that is telling him he can't outrun whatever is out for his blood, so he looks for a place to hide. Carson can't possibly find a place fast enough. Carson's heart thumps in his chest as the footsteps get closer. The thought hits him like a brick. Trees. Carson runs to the nearest tree (which wasn't that far at all), and starts to scramble upwards. He gets to a part of the tree below the branches and sits there for a total of 20 seconds before he sees what looks like three giant, rust-colored machines walk next to the tree. They all have hatches on their stomachs, like the ones attached to stereotypical bank vaults. Looks like Carson is gonna be here for a while.


End file.
